This is Not my Body
by ADELINEORSARIAH
Summary: I woke up one day in Maemi's body.  She is a Level B vampire who is curently attending Cross Acadamy Night class.  Will I ever get my body back?
1. Chapter 1

I rolled out of my bed as the sun was starting to set. I look around my room… but it wasn't my room. No, it was too perfect to be my room. This room looked like it belonged in a palace, not in a house from a small town. And was I wearing a nightgown? Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I walked to the bathroom. I was looked at the mirror. I was shocked to see that the face looking back at me… was not my own.

It's six in the evening when I woke up from my nightmare. Of course, it wasn't just a nightmare. The nightmare had really happed. My name is Maemi, or at least that is what I am called in this body. I was living a normal life as your average 18 year old American, until a few months ago when that fateful evening that I woke up in Maemi's body.

Meani is 15, the only child of two very wealthy vampires, and has just started high school at Cross Academy. Maeni looks similar to me only much prettier. She has brown, thick, curly hair with blue eyes, and a stunning shade of blue at that. She has the perfect body type, perfect white (pointy) teeth, perfect nails, and perfect complexion.

I grab my pillow and press it hard against my face. I don't want to wake up and go to school. I don't want to get dressed in that uniform with a super short skirt and deal with the fear of being attacked by my classmates, who are all vampires. I am a vampire, but I don't feel like one or know how to act like one. I was human, but Maeni is a vampire and because I am currently possessing her body, that makes me a vampire for the time being.

What make school worse is how different my personality is to the original Maeni's. Maeni was popular and snobbish. She hated being alone and is always seen with a group of snobbish, rich, vampire girls who she considers to be her friends. Lucky for me her friends don't attend this school for various reasons. One complained about the uniform, another hates school, the list of complaints continues.

"Maeni-san, are you awake?" Rima's voice interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes." I answer rolling out of bed. Rima is my roommate. We don't talk to each other unless it is necessary to do so. I kind of like it that way. I never had a lot of friends nor the desire to be constantly in a conversation. I like to be left by myself most of the time. As for Rima, she is often gone for work (she's a model) and sees me as the brat that the real Maeni is.

No one knows that I am not Maeni. I don't know who to trust in this new world. And until I have a firm grip on what is going on here, I intend to keep it that way.

After getting dress for another night of class, I walk out of the dorm into the living room. Most of the Night class students were waiting to leave. Apparently it is considered rude to leave for class until our dorm president, Kuran Kaname, invites us to. It's a strange tradition, but I understand that it all has to do with the Japanese culture and the importance of showing proper respect to those who are superior to oneself. What I don't understand is the amount of respect that everyone gives him. They give him far too much respect for being a president of a dorm. They treat him as if he were a god, in fact he acts like a god, in a very annoying way. Kaname is not an awful person, but he has an air of arrogance around him. It is almost as if he knows everything and he knows that he knows everything. The special treatment that my fellow classmates give him is unbelievable. Kaname is the only person in our dorm to not have a roommate, and he is allowed to sit in an armchair on the side of the room during class. What annoys me the most is that I don't know why this is. I made a comment about this to Ruka, but she gave me this evil look and told me not to talk about "Kaname-Sama" like that ever again.

And that is how I gained my personal philosophy for how to survive this world: **Keep Your Big Mouth Shut**. It seems like half of the time that I open my mouth, I get into some kind of trouble. This was true when I was in my real body. But now that I am in a complete strangers body, in a completely new country, with a completely different culture, with a completely different species, this rule applies more now than ever.

When Kaname finally came down, the entire night class strolled to that dreaded gate. I could already hear the screaming fan girls. The doors opened. Aido went ahead to start flirting with the Day Class students. I stayed behind so I could smile at the man at the door without drawing too much attention to myself. That man never smiled and he looked like he could use a little sunshine in his life. I smile at him every day, but he only scowls back at me. Today was no different.

I noticed Kaname talking to the female disciplinary member, Cross Yuuki. That girl is such an angel. She's energetic, always smiling, and is so caring about others. I remember the first day I came here; Yuuki showed me all around the campus and helped me take my bags to the moon dormitory gate. See was extremely talkative. I tried my best to keep my answers short and brief so as to not give away my secret. She is just that type of girl that a person wants to be around all the time because she could make anyone smile.

It's obvious that Kaname like Yuuki, but so does Kiryu Zero, the other disciplinary member. Normally I wouldn't care about these everyday dramas, but I was Yuuki, I would want to be with Kaname. Even though Kaname has a large head, he at least does not have anger issues like Zero. I don't understand why Zero always looks at us like we are going to attack someone at any given moment (other than the fact that we are blood-sucking vampires). But we drink blood tablets to satisfy those needs, and none of us (or at least I don't) have any intention of hurting anyone.

We pass through the crowd of screaming girls to the main building. I was preparing myself for another day of classes. When I had found out that I was to attend high school again, I was furious. I had worked four long years for my high school diploma, and now, because I am trapped in a teenager's body, I had to return to that awful world of homework, grades, breakups, and make-out sessions. I finally calmed down when I learned that grades were taken out of the equation.

Classes are interesting. I always learn something new every day… err... night. I expected tonight to be no different, but I was wrong.

Our calculus lecture was over and we were given ten minutes before the next class. Some of the students left the room to stretch their legs. I stayed behind and read in the textbook, hoping to be prepared for our next lesson. My mind wandered off. I was wondering what Cross Yuuki was doing. A few seconds later, I thought I saw Yuuki being held tightly by Aido. She tried to break away from his grasp but to no avail. Aido's eyes glowed red, as he licked the blood that was flowing from Yuuki's hand. The scary thing about this vision was that it looked and felt real.

I gasped audibly. Everyone in the class turned to look at me. My face flushed with color. Again, here was a rich and popular girl who looked as if she had just lost her mind. I smiled and laughed lightheartedly. That seemed to appease everyone and they all went back to their business.

I would have disregarded the incident had not I hear this conversation later:

"Did you hear about Aido getting suspended?"

"Aido got suspended! For how long?"

"For ten days."

"What did he do?"

"He drank that little disciplinary member's blood."

My heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow is St. Valentine's Day. Some of my classmates were looking forward to the number of chocolates that they would receive from the day class students. Others were dreading it. I was among those dreading it. As a human I didn't receive chocolates on Valentine's Day. It drove me near insanity to think about whether or not I would get any in this body. On one hand, I could assume that I would receive a lot of chocolates because of Maeni's good looks and popularity, but on the other hand, Maeni was cold hearted queen bee. The uncertainty of the outcomes of tomorrow's events was causing my stomach to churn.

The same could not be said about Aido. That blond brat was bragging to everyone how many chocolates he would get tomorrow from his fan girls. How annoying. Yes. That the only word I can use to describe him: annoying. His child-like good looks allow him to get away with everything. And the way he complains about the blood tablets.

I on the other hand, am grateful for the blood tablets. I could never force myself to drink blood, even if I'm in a vampire's body. I guess that part of the problem was that I was raised as a human. The other problem with blood, is its color. The blood tablets are of a dark pink shade. I can easily trick myself into believing that I am drinking a glass of strawberry lemonade, even if it doesn't taste like it, but the color of blood is a deep, dark red. Every time I see that shade of red, visions of my family flash before my eyes… their red blood splattered all over the wooden floor.

Kaname's entrance into the living room stopped my thinking process. Ruka looked at Kaname with admiring eyes. I started to notice her admiration of him. I can't blame her. Kaname is… well… drop dead gorgeous (but he still needs a haircut). I guess that explains in part why he gets all of the special treatment. Still, that cannot be the only reason. It racks my brain as to why he is so special and I don't like it. I don't like that he can get away with anything he wants. Even Aido cannot do that. I don't like the way this system works. But most importantly, I want to know why. Why can Kaname, who is supposed to be an example to the class, receives the treatment of a king?

It was time to walk through the throng of screaming day class students. We could all hear their obnoxious screaming and see Yuuki yelling at them from the top of the wall. The girls were extremely hyper this evening. One girl even tried climbing over the wall. I feel bad for the disciplinary comity. I can't imagine how they keep those students under control. As the doors opened, I smiled at the door keeper again, no longer expecting a smile back. Aido, as usual, did his part to rally the girls into more of a fuss. I noticed that Kaname gave Yuuki a warm smile and greeting. Yuuki bowed and saluted him back. The faces of the surrounding girls changed from excited to envy. Pathetic. It's really annoying how childish girls can be when it comes to jealousy. If Kaname likes her, he likes her, and there is not much to be done about that.

Kaname suddenly stopped, and along with him the rest of the night class. I took me a moment longer to stop walking towards the main building. Everyone watched as Kaname turned around, and walked up to Zero. My first thought was _that numbskull, he is going to get into a dog fight with Zero over Yuuki._ _Why doesn't he tell Yuuki that he likes her and ask her to be his girl? Men. _(Author's note: A dog fight is when two men get into a physical fight over a certain woman, or at least that is how I define it)

"Hello Zero. How are you feeling?" Kaname said. It was clear from Zero's reaction and Kaname's smirk that the question was intended to be offensive. "You take care." he concludes and walked away.

"Listen, if you want to challenge me," said the disciplinary comity boy "I'll be ready and waiting any time you want, Kaname." Everyone around me tensed at the way Zero said Kaname's name, because he didn't use the honorific.

Now I saw what Kaname planed. Instead of starting the dog fight himself, he had insulted Zero in hopes that Zero would be the one to through the first punch, and that would make Kaname on the defending side. Have I not said it before? Kaname was capable of getting away with anything, and no one would stand in his way.

I bet they would even let him get away with murder.

Everyone had a white lab coat on. The class was preforming an experiment on sound waves. My ears were acing from the high pitched screams that the girls were emitting. Their goal was to break the glass, like the opera stars in cartoons did. Because the lab was so simple and because Kaname had left to talk to the Headmaster, a couple of students were horsing around.

For this lab, my assigned partner was, unfortunately, Aido.

"So, Maeni-san," he started, his eyes sparkling with mischievous glee, "did it hurt?" I knew this dumb pickup line. I had taught it to my younger brothers.

"When?" I asked.

"When you fell from heaven and hit the ugly tree." I was taken aback. I had not expected that last part. Regaining my composure, I responded "Yes, but I'm sure it didn't hurt as bad as when Kamane slapped you across the face." Aido's first response was shock, than rage. I turned to return to the paperwork we were assigned to do as the lab was taking place. I hated when this happened, when I got picked on. After years of being bullied, I had to learn how to defend myself, weather it was a verbal insult or a punch to the nose. I didn't want to cause my tormentors pain, but I was done with the stolen lunch money, the bloody noses, and the low self-esteem. It was because of these things that I had taken Karate lessons and made a new friend with my sensei.

Suddenly, a girl who was in the midst of a tug-o- war with her boyfriend, lost her footing and fell on to one of the lab tables. When she lifted her arm, shards of broken glass were embedded into them. Her uniform was ruined, ripped to shreds and soaked in blood. With everyone's eyes on her, I don't think anyone noticed me running out of the room.

I ran to the nearest bathroom, slumped over the sink, and breathed heavily as I tried to calm down. I turned the water on cold and splashed it into my face. _It's alright_ I told myself. _No! It's not alright!_ my other voice shouted. _My family is dead! I watched as that monster carved up their bodies even after they had taken their last breath! I saw the blood flow from their distorted remains! I screamed at the sight of their internal organs falling from their bellies! I cannot stand the sight of blood without feeling faint and weak! I am not alright!_

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Maeni-san," a voice asked from outside the bathroom, "are you alright?" _I have already told you, I am not alright!_ I swallowed hard.

"Yes" I lied. "I'll be out in a minuet."

I looked at Maeni's reflection in the mirror. _How pathetic,_ I thought. _I am a vampire with Hemophobia._ I broke eye contact with Maeni's reflection and walked out of the bathroom. To my surprise, I ran into Kaname.

"Kaname-soma," I blurted out. Immediately after, I clapped my hands over my mouth. Not only did I mispronounce the honorific, I changed the honorific into a drug!

"I'm sorry," I bowed to him, "Kaname-sama." His blank stare only made me more nervous. I hate that I cannot read him. Well, I can barely read anybody, but Kaname is the hardest to understand.

"Maeni-san", He asked, "what are you doing out of class?" I scrambled to find an explanation, one that would not reveal my secret and does not make me look like a moron.

"Umm…I was just using the restroom, Kaname-sama." I bowed again. He just stared at me, as if he were trying to read my thoughts. After a few moments he spoke.

"Well, we have best be getting back to class." And he walked off towards the lab. I followed him in silence. _You are pathetic._ I thought to myself. _ You criticize him and the way people treat him, but you stumble when you talk to him. You have your own faults. Who gave you the right to judge others? _That is when another sight came before my eyes. Aido, Ruka, Kain, Rima, and Shiki were surrounding that disciplinary comity boy. He had a gun, and was pointing straight at Aido's chest. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"Nothing." I Lied.

The gates swung open and I was relieved to see a fence boarded the walkway towards the school. It was finally St. Valentine's Day and it occurred to me that the class might get stampeded by excited fans. Yuuki gave the instructions for the gift exchange. Aido could not wait any longer and he ran for the girls. Yuuki tried to stop him but to no avail. It wasn't until Kaname spoke up that Aido stopped. These are one of the very few times that I appreciate that Kaname is in the position he is.

As the event began, I noticed some envy in the eyes of the night class girls, especially Ruka. Not only was the attention and possibly the affection of the night class boys being stolen away from them, but for the most part, it seemed they were going to be the only ones to receive chocolates. The pile of chocolates mounded up in their arms and Aido's pile was the highest. It was then that I wondered where he would put them, as it was impossible to eat all of those sweats in one night without getting sick. Suddenly, before my eyes, I saw a different Aido. He was in pajamas, laying on the carpeted floor, crying about a collection. I watched as boxes of trash were taken away. I reawakened back into reality when I accidently bumped into one of my fellow school mates.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" I begged as I bowed. The student continued talking to his friends as if nothing happened.

Needless to say, I did not receive any chocolates that evening.

Class continued on as usual that night, but one thing haunted my thoughts for days to come. Aido, Ruka, Kain, Rima, and Shiki were reprimanded for starting a fight, with Kiryu Zero.

**Thank you to Roseheart11 and awanbiru for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise Dorm Inspections. Could my life get any worse? At least I wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"What a pain," Ruka complained. "There's no predicting what the headmaster is going to do next."

"I don't mind." Shiki commented. "It's not like I've got something hear that I don't want them to see."

"True," said Takuma, "but when it's spare of the moment you can see what the norm for a place is really like."

"Do you mean like the pair of briefs you haven't picked up that are still lying on the floor, Takuma?" Piped Shiki. Takuma chuckled in embarrassment.

"Those are fine. They're made from the finest silk you can buy and sown by the best tailor around. Those briefs could be left anywhere and I still wouldn't be embarrassed." He said.

On that note everyone went their separate ways. I tried to hide my surprise. Silk underwear? Not just that but **Tailored** silk underwear? My word, these vampires must be filthy rich.

Anyway my dorm room needed to get cleaned. With all the studying that came with school and my… misplacement of my body. Parts of the school uniform and discarded papers scattered the floor. The sheets were gathered together into one ball on my bed. The bathroom sink was cluttered with makeup and hair accessories. And who do you think was responsible for all this mess? Me. Rima's side of the room could not be anymore tidier. She walked in with a sigh.

"Do I have to clean up your mess too?" she moaned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of my side of the room and the bathroom. You just need to clean up your side." I said with a smile. She nodded and walked off, confirming my assumption about her side of the room.

I started untangling the bedspread from the comforter when I heard someone yelp in pain. I stuck my head out the door to see Rima talking to Ruka.

"Did you hear that?" I asked them. They nodded

"Should we go and check to make sure that everyone is all right?"

"No." Rima replied.

"Are you positive?" They nodded again.

"The boys will take care of it." Ruka said. I nodded and returned to the pigsty.

As I picked up the trash and hung up my uniforms, my mind wondered. That's when I saw a vision of Kaname in a lavish room. He laid back on a couch dressed in white trousers and a black shirt. One hand shielded his eyes from sun streaming in from the window. The other held a photograph of a little girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked adorable with her bright smile and her pink coat that sharply contrasted against the white snow that fell around her. After a few moments, Kaname rose from the couch and walked over to the closet. He pulled out a hope chest and opened it, revealing its contents. It was filled with pictures of this same little girl, drawing that appeared to be done by a child, and other assorted things. He carefully placed the picture that he had in his hand into the hope chest. Then he closed the hope chest, locked it, and slid it back into the closet.

I was rudely snapped back into reality when my head hit the bedpost. I rubbed the spot tenderly and continued on. I was nearly done. All I had to do now was take out the trash.

Ruka and Rima were still out in the hall talking when they heard me scream. I ran out of the room in a panic. I stopped next to Rima, my hand covering my mouth and my face disfigured by terror. My body trembled with fear.

"What is it?" Rima asked.

"B..b..b..buu…." was all that I could mutter.

"Excuse me?" Ruka asked.

"B…b..bu…BUG!"

They both walked in with curious looks. What happened was that a day class student gave Rima a dozen rose which she promptly discarded into the trash. When I tried to take the liner out of the bin, loads of Japanese beetles came scampering out. They must have found the roses that Rima had brought into our dorm. Now normally I don't mind bugs, but when they appear unexpectedly, like in my bedroom, there is no way I can keep my composure. I could hear Rima heaving a sigh. Then I thought I heard static electricity, and blinding flashes of lights coming from our room.

"What's going on here." Someone asked. I looked up to see Seiren walking towards me.

"Meani found some beetles in the trash can." Ruka replied as she walked out of the room.

"Hmm. This doesn't seem like you Maeni-san" Seiren stated. I didn't respond. I didn't know how to respond. All I could do was look down and blush.

"I got all of the beetles." Rima said from the doorway, her voice as monotone as ever. "Do I need to take out the trash?" It took me a moment to realize that she was addressing me.

"No, I can handle it." I walked back in and grabbed the trash bag. It wasn't until I reached the main lobby that I realized that I had no clue where to dispose of my trash.

"Hey, Maeni-san," I looked up at Kain "is everyone alright. We heard someone scream."

"Everyone is fine. It was just me. I was startled by some beetles." My body sill shook from the scare I had previously received. "Do you need any help with that?" I asked pointing to the large box he was carrying. He was taken aback by the question. His reaction reminded me that I wasn't in my own body again.

"Umm, no…thank you." He said walking towards the door. I stood in a daze.

"_What was I doing again?"_ I thought. He was almost out of the building when I remembered.

"Wait" I cried. Kain stopped on the threshold and turned to face me. I ran to him. "Do you know where we put our trash?" He smiled.

"You're lucky to catch me when you did. I was just going there myself." With that, he turned on his heels and I followed. We soon caught up with Takuma and Shiki. Shiki groaned.

"I will never hear the end of this from my agent." He wined, "Not only am I out in the sun without an umbrella, but I will build muscle if I have to keep doing this kind of thing."

"I'm more worried about Hanabusa." Kain said. "Dorm President was really mad about this collection." I was looking more closely at the boxes. They seemed…familiar. I had this strange feeling that I saw these boxes full of the same trash before. When did I see them?

"Hey, Kian-sempi?" I asked. He acknowledged me with a grunt. "Is junk from Aido-sempi's room?"

"Unfortunately yes," he said "We had to pin him to the floor while the trash was collected. I feel bad about it. We left him crying on the floor." I stopped win my tracks.

**Then it dawned on me.**

_**The scary thing about this vision…**_

…_I saw Yuuki being held tightly by Aido. She tried to break away from his grasp but to no avail. Aido's eyes glowed red, _

"_Did you hear about Aido getting suspended?"… "He drank that little disciplinary member's blood."_

_Aido, Ruka, Kain, Rima, and Shiki were surrounding that disciplinary comity boy. _

… _one thing haunted my thoughts for days to come. Aido, Ruka, Kain, Rima, and Shiki were reprimanded for starting a fight, with Kiryu Zero._

_,… I saw a different Aido. He was in pajamas, laying on the carpeted floor, crying about a collection. I watched as boxes of trash were taken away._

…_**was that it looked and felt real.**_

**I could see the future! **

Well, to be more exact, Maeni could see the future. But because I was in her body, I possessed the ability to see the future.

"Is something wrong?" Kain asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" he demanded. I blushed. Should I tell him, about how I can see the future? No. If there are people who already know that I can see the future, and I make a big deal out of this self-discovery, questions will arise concerning why I have not remembered this, and I might have to tell everyone who I really am. Besides, I don't want to look even more like a fool.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied. Kain nodded and proceeded to throw the box into the dumpster. I was pushing my trash bag into the same dumpster when I saw Zero walk by. I would have expected for him to give Kain and I a nasty look, but he seemed preoccupied with something. He walked forward, eyes on the ground and at a quick pace. Yuuki followed shortly after. I smiled as she ran by…but that smile did not stay.

It was then that I received another vision. Yuuki extended a string that was attached to a red balloon to a small child. The child grabbed her wrist and extended his long fangs. The vision stopped, and I saw the real Yuuki run out of the front gates of the school.

Completely forgetting about Kain, I ran back to the dorm. I had to tell someone, but who? I needed someone who already knew about Maeni's gift, and someone who was both willing and able to protect Yuuki. I could only think of one person that fulfilled two out of the three requirements.

"Kaname-Sama!" I yelled as I ran in threw the doors. I had to stop to catch my breath.

"Yes." I looked up at Kaname. How did he get in front of me so quickly? Never mind. There were more important things to worry about. I opened my mouth, then I thought _wait a minute. What am I going to say? How am I going to tell him that Yuuki is in trouble without looking like a dimwit or telling him about my…err…Maini's vision._

"Umm." I started. I tried to look around for some inspiration. All I got was the questioning looks from my fellow classmates, including Ruka's jealous stare, Aido's 'don't you dare touch him' look, (I humorously noted that he was still in his pajamas) and Takuma's concerned face. Kaname followed my gaze. He then tuned to me.

"Is this urgent?" he asked. I nodded. "Shall we step outside?" pointing to the door. Ruka gasped. Aido's jaw dropped. My face flushed and images of dotting couples floated through my mind. I nodded, knowing that Ruka would chew my ear off later. As soon as we were out of earshot, I took a breath and started.

"I saw the disciplinary comity members run out of the school." Kaname nodded. "And I know that they are not under your jurisdiction, but I was worried about them." Sill no answer. "I mean, you never know. Yuuki looks really delicious and there could be a monster that looks like a little kid that might just be interested in…" Kaname walked off without another word, and I knew what he was planning to do.

"Would you like some help?" I asked (not that I could give any).

"No thank you." He said. I couldn't help but smile.

Men. When it comes to girls, they get overly protective and worried. I just love it.

Later that evening, all of the vampires sat in a classroom. Our teacher, a human, was trying to give a lecture on psychology, but he had trouble staying awake. I felt bad for him, but at least he didn't have to deal with spit balls and paper airplanes from the students. Half of the class was itching to harass the teacher in any way, but they all feared what the great Kaname would do if they so much as tried.

The teacher was leaning against the desk and snoring softly when Kaname tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sensei." He said. The teacher awoke with a start. "I need to go and speak to the chairman about something." The teacher game him a quizzical look. "It's important." The teacher grunted in approval and closed his eyes again. Kaname was at the door when he turned around and addressed the class.

"I would appreciate if every one of you would treat our sensei will all the respect he deserves. Anyone who does otherwise will answer to me." And on that happy note, he left.

The class continued on for about fifteen minutes. The night would have continued on without event, if it were not for the delicious smell that wafted into the classroom. I was not familiar with this smell, but by the way it made everyone's eyes turn red, I could take a guess as to what it was.

"Blood."

**Thank you to XoXMaximumculleNXoX and Chair Deckers for your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Blood." One of the students said. My hands covered my face in fear and repulsion. If I had been standing, my legs would have given way. So that is what that delicious smell is. Blood. The one thing I cannot handle, the one thing that separates the night class from the day class, the one thing that would surely would be the end of me. Blood.

"Now now everyone, settle down." Takuma pleaded with the rest of the class, who were rising from their seats. "Take your seats." He demanded but to no avail. Thankfully the teacher had fallen asleep in the desk chair and did not see the animalistic behavior that did ensue from his pupils. Low growls filled the classroom. "Alright now that's enough!" Shouted Takuma over the noise. Everyone stopped. "Take your seats right now or I will see to it that anyone standing will be suspended from this school." The students moved slowly and grudgingly back to their seat. A satisfied Takuma returned to his seat too, but he did not see the one night class student edging toward the teacher.

She looked hungrily at the sleeping figure as she avoided the gaze of the class vice president. The teacher awoke to his surprise in the arms of one of his female students. That was when I made the unfortunate mistake of peaking through my fingers. Just as the student bit the teacher on the neck. Blood ran down his chest staining his shirt. The last thing I remember hearing before I lost all consciousness, was the teacher screaming for help.

I found myself stuck in a world filled with darkness. "…eni" I heard a voice say in the distance. The world shook. "…aeni." I heard again. My head swayed with the rocking motion that persisted. "Maeni...Maeni!" I opened my eyes and saw Takuma looking down at me, his face full of concern. After my head cleared, I realized that I was lying on the floor with Takuma's hands on my shoulders.

"She's alright." Takuma announced to the class with a bright smile on his face.

"Takuma, can you take Maeni to the infirmary?" asked a voice that surly belonged to Kaname.

"Certainly." Takuma replied and without a warning, he had picked me up bridal style and started walking. As we passed by the desk, I was able to see the aftermath of the fiasco. The offending student was held up against the wall by two students. The teacher was asleep again, with Seiren standing over him, a hand and a purple sphere over his head. Luckily, I didn't see any more blood, but I could smell it. I could have smelled it even if my nose was plugged. The scent was so strong it consumed my mind. That delectable and disgusting smell. How could I ever forget that smell?

Takuma stepped into the infirmary with me still in his arms. I looked around and saw Yuuki sitting on a stool. She looked worried and pale. There also was a bandage on her neck. There was no doubt in my mind. I knew that someone had bit her, and it was her blood that we smelt in the classroom. Takuma laid me on the bed.

"Yuuki," I asked. She looked my direction with large, questioning eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked. She attempted her usual warm smile and nodded. I smiled back and nodded, then let my head drop to the pillow. What else can go wrong in my life? Then I saw him. He had on weathered, tan coat with a cowboy hat and boots. A cigar hung from his lips, producing a thin line of smoke that rose to the heavens. He had hair that was black as the night. And his eyes…blue like the sky and a patch coved one of them. The look in his eyes…unforgiving and ready to kill.

There was a soft nock from the door before it swung open. Kaname stepped over the threshold and briskly walked over to Yuuki.

"How do you feel?" he asked, kneeling down to her level. His voice had a kinder tone to it.

"Better." She said popping out of her seat. "Now I have to go back to patrols." Kaname placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't have to go do your patrols if you don't feel well. You should rest." His gentle voice sounded like music.

"No. I'm fine." She walked towards the door. "I'll see you later." She waved back at him and was gone. An award silence filled the room for several moments. Kaname was the first one to move.

"How are you doing?" Kaname asked me. The musical tone in his voice was long forgotten. I sat up and was about to answer when I noticed something that made me stop. Blood…on his sleeve. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them.

"I'll be fine." I said as loudly as I could into my knees, so that Kaname and Takuma could hear me.

"I never thought that I would see the day that you would faint." Takuma said, a failed attempt at lightening the mood. Another award silence followed. Again, Kaname ended the tension.

"I can stay here with you until you fill better." He offered. I normally would have accepted his offer, but the sooner he and his blood-stained coat got out of my sight, the soon I would feel better.

"No. I'll be fine. I'll come back to class soon." I said, my head still buried in my knees.

"Are you sure?"

"Just go…" I said a little too roughly. "please" I added.

"I can stay with her Kaname." Takuma said.

"Alright, I'll leave her to you, Takuma" I could hear him walking away. "I'll see both of you in class."

"Wait!" I said, a question popped into my head. Kaname stopped under the door frame. "The blood we smelt…"

"Forget about it." He said sternly. He left. His footsteps gradually faded away.

I could not believe this. Kaname bit Yuuki! A blind man could see that Yuuki admired Kaname. She would do anything for him. And there is a good chance that Kaname is growing tired of the blood tablets, along with the majority of the night class. He could have easily asked Yuuki to give him some blood, and then command the class to disregard it. And they would obey too, because 'Kaname-sama' said so. I bet he won't even be punished for this. Something was wrong with the dorm president. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew that there was something.

That thought did not leave my mind for the rest of the night. It bothered me throughout the rest of the class and remained until sunrise. I tried to fall asleep. Because sleep didn't come, I decided to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. Two men in suits stood outside.

"Hello Miss. We are here to speak to an Aido Hanabusa. Is he here?" The one on the left asked. Before I could answer, Aido grabbed my shoulder and pushed me out of the way.

"Hello" Aido said to the men in suits. "This way please." He gestured the men into the front room. I didn't bother to defend myself. Instead I continued on to the kitchen as I had previously designed.

I looked in all of the shelves, refrigerators, and freezers. Nothing looked good to my bored and tired eyes. After looking through every hiding spot I could find, I decided take some blood tablets and try again to sleep. After rubbing my eyes I saw something that caught my attention, and not in a good way. Yuuki stood at the foot of the stairs, one foot covered in ice. Aido had a hold of her arm and ice formed around the place where he held her. I was about to run and help her, but before I could move, someone leapt down from the balcony above and ran to her rescue. He grabbed her by the wrist before it could make contact with Aido's cheek.

"Please stop." The person pleaded.

"Kaname?" Yuuki asked. Now that the action had slowed down, I realized that Kaname was on one that jumped off the balcony. I was so stunned by what I had just seen, that I could not predict what happened next. Kaname slapped Aido… right across the face. The sound echoed around the room. Something wasn't right. If Kaname was going to slap Aido, why did he stop Yuuki from doing so just seconds before?

"Did someone ask you to do this?" Demanded Kaname.

"No. I was out of line." Aido went down to his knees. "I apologize."

"Leave."

"Yes." And with that, Aido ran up the stairs. When he was gone, Kaname turned to Yuuki.

"That was completely uncalled for." Kaname stated.

"No, no, no." Yuuki's hands waved franticly in a furious attempt to disregard what had just happened. " It's fine. Really." His hand cupped her cheek gently.

"It's alright. All that I ask is that you be yourself. You are so different from the people I have surrounding me." All Yuuki could do was stare at him with an open mouth. "Yuuki you are a warm hearted, and that is something I treasure." The wheels started to turn in my head. "You should go. I believe you have class right now." They continued talking as they walked towards the large double doors.

I took this opportunity to quietly rush up the stairs so their conversation would not me interrupted by the pounding of my feet. As I climbed into bed, I thought to myself: _Now I know what Kaname's problem is! Kaname is obsessed with Yuuk!. He wants to drink her dry!_

**Thank you to Ramona T for your review.**


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes started to drop as the class droned on. We were reading Natsume Sōseki's Watakushi wa neko de aru (I Am a Cat) in class, and I lost all interest in this story fifteen minutes ago. This 'satirical novel' sounded interesting, but I could not stay awake long enough to comprehend what the teacher was saying. Thankfully, we had the night off tomorrow, which meant that I had the entire night to learn all I could before we discussed this in class. Well, not the entire night.

The class ended and everyone gathered their things before returning to their dorms for the rest of the morning.

"OK everyone," proudly announced Takuma. "Remember that tomorrow is my birthday party and everyone is invited." This came as no surprise, because Takuma had been talking about his birthday party for weeks. He chatted about the enormous cake that was ordered for the occasion, the refreshments that would be shipped in today, the decorations that would be put up by the Night Class staff, and so on and so forth.

It was impossible for me to look forward to this birthday. I'm not much of a party girl, no matter how domestic the party is, and I don't know whether Maeni likes to party or not. Luckily, by now everyone has accepted the fact that 'Maeni' keeps to herself now, and no one seems to care that much. I have received questions concerning my drastic change in behavior, but no one has pressed the matter far enough to know the truth. I still try to keep to my motto: Keep your big mouth Shut!

Kaname walked right past me in a hurry, his head held high despite the gloomy mood that emanated from him (not that a cheerful mood ever came from the dorm president). All the night class students could see the change that had overcome their leader, but no one spoke a word on the mater. The real me desperately wants to know what was wrong, but I have to keep to my motto if I am to survive this school without the possibility of being killed for stealing a vampires body… or worse.

Lately, I am having problems falling asleep. My days have been spent tossing and turning in my bed until I could take it no longer. I'm sure that the cause of my sleeplessness comes from the naps I take during the night. In my real body, I would take naps when I was getting depressed (which undoubtedly was the problem now). Every time this would happen, my aunt would sit me down on the couch and ask what the matter was. I would explain my worries, troubles, and anxieties and she would impart some of her large storehouse of knowledge. But as she was not present at the academy, and would not recognize her own niece, I, unfortunately, was on my own. And being on my own was the cause of my depression. I don't mind being left to my own devices most of the time, but once in a while, I would like to talk to somebody. But, because I don't know everything about Maeni, I had to be careful about what I say and more importantly, who I say it to. It would be a catastrophe if someone Maeni knew noticed my change in opinion and became suspicious.

After another sleepless day, I decided to go to the living room to clear out my thoughts. I must have sat on the couch there for ten minutes when I heard footsteps on the staircase.

"Good morning Maeni-san!" a cheery Takuma said. Shiki was behind him looking as bored as ever.

"Good morning." I replied back. It was then that I noticed a samurai sword in Takuma's hand. I stared at it in awe.

"Kaname asked us to hunt down a level E. So I will see you later." Takuma said. I don't know what level E's are, but I have learned that they are dangerous and must be hunted down.

"Wait." I stopped them both. "Why is Kaname sending you to hunt a level E on your birthday?" It took Takama a few seconds to answer.

"It's alright. This won't take long." Was the answer I received. They passed over the threshold and the door slammed behind them. Something must be eating the dorm president. Why would he send his best friend to hunt a level E on his birthday? He is obviously not a jerk, so he must not be thinking strait. After a couple of minutes of trying to come up with another possibility, I gave up and went back to bed.

The party decorations, refreshments, and cake looked as grand as Takuma claimed they were. I couldn't help but to stop and gaze at their splendor… I saw Takuma, Aido, and Kain, chatting away in the center of the courtyard.

The party was an hour away and I was not looking forward to attending. I was simply going to give Takuma his gift (a Cross Academy Pen), wish him a happy birthday, and create an excuse to leave the party early if necisary.

"Oh, and one more thing." I overheard Takuma say. "Can you two do me a favor?"

"Sure" Kain said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What kind of favor?" Aido suspiciously asked.

"Can you escort Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan to my party?" Aido gave an obvious look of disgust. Kain's face fell a little. "And I would appreciated if you would treat them like honored guest." Emphasized Takuma. Kain and Aido looked at each other. After a few minutes they turned back to the dorm president.

"Of course." Kain stated.

"Thank you" Takuma said as they walked away side by side.

"Oh, hello Maeni-san." Takuma said when he turned to face me. The wheels in my head were too busy turning to create a response. Yuuki will be at the party.

"Can I help you with something." He asked. It took me a heartbeat to respond. Yuuki never knew the real Maeni.

"Yes." I said slowly. "Where do you want your birthday present?" I asked holding up the small package. Yuuki is a nice girl.

"Over there." Takuma said, pointing to a table where a small pile of presents sat. Maybe…

"Thank you." I said bowing to him. Maybe I could talk to her.

With that thought on my mind, I placed my gift on the table, and ran back to my dorm to get ready.

One hour later, in a nice, casual outfit, I stood out in the courtyard with the rest of the night class. We were, naturally, waiting for Kaname to arrive before the party could officially begin. The teenaged vampires stood in tight circles and conversed among themselves. Quiet footsteps from the walkway pauses most conversation. Takuma was the first one to officially break the silence.

"Yuuki and Zero," he greeted the disciplinary comity. "please, make yourselves at home. I'm throwing a little party for my birthday. Please enjoy yourselves."

"We came here on business." interjected Yuuki. "I want to know more about what happened today."

"Oh…" Takuma's face fell into an astonished frown.

"I wanna know why you thought it was ok to destroy that level E." Yuuki continued. "I mean, he's a vampire just like you are."

"Actually, we're not like them at all." Aido said with confidence in his steps.

Takuma picked up two glasses and addressed his inquisitive guest. "Yuuki, you must understand that the vampire society is ruled entirely by a few purebloods and only a handful of aristocrats. Every student in the Night Class is at least an aristocrat or higher." he handed a glass to Yuuki. "Below us are the average vampires. And in the ranks below them are the vampires who were once human."

"And then there are those vampires who don't even make the ranking" said Shiki as he appeared behind Yuuki's shoulder. "and their known as… Level E."

Everyone's attention was at least partially directed towards the conversation in the center. But no one gave more attention to the ongoing drama than I did. I desperately needed to learn as much information about the vampire society and unfortunately I could not find text books on the subject.

"Due to a number of reasons" Takuma continued "vampires who began their lives as humans will slowly lose their sanity falling into level E, the E standing for the end, complete degeneration and destruction." My heart stopped. _I used to be human, _I thought. _Will I fall to level E?_

"We are in no way similar to vampires who were formally human." Aido's voice rang out. "Please don't lump us together again."

"Why do you have to look down on them?" Yuuki demanded. I couldn't help but to smile. Standing up for someone weaker than herself is just the thing a good girl like her would do. No wonder she was on the disipinary committee. "None of them wanted to become a level E in the first place." I would hate the idea of dorm president doing anything harmful to her. "It was you kind that made …"

"Exactly right." Takuma interrupted her "And that is why it is our duty to keep an eye on them… before they are so consumed by their thirst for blood they grab any human they can find."

"They were following my orders." Well speak of the devil. There stood Kaname looking as magnificent as ever in a white suit. His eyes sparkled as he gazed at the human girl before him. "I did it. I'm the one who told Takuma and Senri to hunt down the level E today."

"It was you Kaname-sempi?" questioned Yuuki.

"Yuuki, I'm surprised that you would come to such a dangerous place simply because Takuma asked you to." '_Well if this place is so dangerous i should have stayed in my dorm_.' I thought.

"I wanted to find out for myself" she said, too shy to look Kaname in the eye. '_Oh wait, it's dangerous for her, not me'._

Kaname sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Did you now?" he questioned a frown on his face. "Come over here… "he beckoned. "Yuuki... Zero" Kaname elegantly turn and sat himself on the velvet couch, obviously meant for the king of the night class. Yuuki and Zero walked up the step toward him, both intensely studying the decor. "Yuuki, sit beside me." the dorm president commanded. She stopped. "It's alright" he assured her with a sigh and a slightly irritated look.

Hushed whispers tricked throughout the crowed. "I don't believe it." Ruka snarled. "That human girl is receiving special from Kaname-sama. That is completely unfair."

"What is so special about that human." Aido complained.

"Kaname-sama shouldn't be associating with the likes of her." Someone else whispered.

"What is that lowlife human and her hunter friend doing near a pureblood."

"I'm fine here." Yuuki said loud enough for everybody to hear. She must have heard the whisperings about her.

"Yuuki." Kaname said sternly. Yuuki must have gotten the unspoken message because she plopped down onto the couch with an embarrassed "OK". Kaname smiled to himself before he reached over, grabbed Yuuki's shoulder, and pull her closer to him.

"Beside me is the safest place for you to be." he said. I truly doubted his words, and I was not the only one. Zero leaned against a pillar, hands in his pocket and a wary eye on the pair seated on the couch. When he could not stand the sight any longer (which was only a few second) he looked away into the distance.

More harsh words would have been whispered if it were not for the hardened glare Kaname had given Ruka and Aido when the proceeded with their murmurings.

"You know, "Yuuki said in an attempt to break the awkward silence "actually, I've been meaning to thank you for the…"

"To be honest," Kaname cut her off "vampires that were formally humans shouldn't really exist at all." this seemed to make Zero uncomfortable. "But centuries ago, in the dark annals of history, lies a time when the battle between vampires and vampire hunters was most violent. Many humans were forcibly turned into vampires at that time. It was done to bolster numbers in battle; ever since that wrong that wrong was committed it has been the duty of the aristocrats to oversee the vampires who were once human. And sometimes that duty means ending their lives for another's safety." A length of gauze fell of her arm. That hateful smell of dried blood wafted through the air. My mussels went taunt and Zero stood boldly before Kaname.

"It's the vampire hunter's duty to kill vampires, not yours." insisted Zero, his back to the many vampire eyes watching the scene take place.

"Then tell me," Kaname questioned. "Why didn't you kill that level E when you had the chance?" this question seamed to disturb Zero. Kaname turned his attention to the pale arm in his grasp. "This must be your injury from today. Hold still, I'll ease the pain." If there was ever a time that I would truly panic for another person's safety, it was now. Kaname brought his lips to Yuuki's elbow. Certain that Yuuki would get a pair of fang marks on top of whatever injury she had, I got up out of my seat, knocking my chair over in the process, and ran to the rescue. I stopped when I saw a purple sphere right where Kaname's lips and Yuuki's elbow touched. My heart dropped, for I thought I came too late.

"Kaname-sempi" Yuuki squealed.

I smelt the air. No fresh blood. At least Yuuki wasn' t being bitten.

"Perhaps, Zero-kun, "Kaname continued. "you sympathized with him."

Just for reasons of defining common sense, a person should know that when you have pushed someone passed their limit of what they can tolerate when that person will most likely do something completely irrational. And Kaname had clearly passed that line with that last comment. How could one tell? Zero drew (to my utter astonishment) a gun from his coat and pointed it at Kaname's head. Everyone gasped and most of them prepared to fight. If I were in Zero's position, (thank heavens I'm not) I would be extremely scared of being stampeded by all the night class. I would especially be wary of Seiren, who's hand was right at his neck. No would let harm come to their precious Kaname-sama.

"It's ok, Seiren." Kaname said. "I said something I shouldn't have." Thank goodness Kaname decided to be the bigger man (errr... vampire). The situation was looking ugly. Unfortunately, Kaname's apology did not disperse the tension of the night class completely.

"How dare you point a gun at Kaname-sama." growled Aido. "Tearing you to shreds right here wouldn't be enough!" Kaname glowered at him. "However, I will restrain myself while attending this academy. I don't want to hinder the headmaster's pacifist ideology. But never forget, our respect for one person is what keeps us at this school. And he's Kaname-Sama, a pureblood." Pureblood huh? Well that explains why he is held in such high regard. Good to know we live by the feudal system here (said with sarcasm)

"A pureblood? I that true Kaname-sempi?" Yuuki demanded.

With a kind look on his face he said "You look as if this is the first time you heard this Yuuki. Are you afraid?"

She blushed and looked away "To tell you the truth, I guess I've always been a little bit afraid of you." she shyly answered. "Even now, I'm still a little bit afraid."

Someone clapped, and everyone turned to look at the birthday boy. "Hey! Don't forget everyone. This is my birthday party. You all got to celebrate. Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun are my precious guests too." he added with a look in his eye that said' be nice to Yuuki and Zero or else. I mean it.'

So everyone put their weapons away and their guard down (at least a little).

I walked over to the refreshment table to grab some blood substitute. Shki and Rima were talking quietly amongst themselves

"It's very rare for Kaname-sama to use his powers to help just anyone." Rima commented in her usual tone.

"It makes one wonder why." Shki added. "Why is that human girl so special?"

With Yuuki's safety still on my mind, i took a sip from my glass. The moment i felt my nose burn, I started coughing up the last few drops of the drink.

"Are you alright?" Shki asked. I continued to cough up and spit up the repulsing taste caught in my mouth. Blood substitute with carbonated water.

"I'm fine." I managed to say between the spastic fits "I just (cough) can't tolerate (cough) carbonated water.

"The regular blood substitute is on the other side of the table Maein-san." Takuma explained as he suddenly appeared behind me and pointed to that part of the table.

My face flushed from shock and embarrassment. "Thank you." I managed to say. He smiled, nodded, and walked away to mingle with his other guests.

After that incident the party went well...for a while. I lazily leaned back against the table as i watch the vampires chatter aimlessly about school and other things. With a bored mind, my eyes wondered over my surrounding for some form of entertainment. They then rested on Takuma, Shki and the knife in their hands. The knife was carelessly set on the table as Shki took Takuma's hand and started to lick it. To my shear horror I realized the reasoning behind their strange behavior… Takuma had cut himself.

As in discreetly as I could I covered my mouth and nostrils and walked away. I accidentally bumped into zero I see raced out of the crowd his hand covering his face also. I stopped under the gazebo to breathe. That was when Yuuki excused herself from Kaname's presence. Unable to concern myself about her wellbeing, I concentrated on controlling my breathing.

Breathe in… Breathe out. Breathe in… Breathe out.

"Is that alright, letting her go like that?" Kian asked.

Kaname chuckled lightly to himself "Eventually she will return to me." He answered.

'What a cocky person' I thought. 'How can he be so sure of her actions? Does he truly believe that she will return to him?"

Breathe in… Breathe out.

'Just because he is a pureblood, it does not mean he lays claim to all the mater in the universe.'

Breathe in… breathe…BANG!

Time seems to stop. Everyone looks around to find the source of the sound. The sound was undeniably a gun shot.

**Thank you to Wherefox357 and Defender of the Pen Alexis for your reviews.**


End file.
